Inter-dimensional
by This-account-no-longer-in-use5
Summary: When Kimura is thrust into a dimension not her own, how will she fare? And who is this strange group of teens who she meets along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this new fanfiction!**

* * *

Kimura Osaki is what you would call a regular girl. 15 and a good student, she had black hair and brown eyes, average height, and was not too quiet or too loud. But that changed when her best friend, Takami, killed herself. Devastated by the lost, she grew withdrawn and stayed to herself, not going out. Her grades dropped immensely, and she preferred to read or listen to music then to actually do something with her life. But her life was turned around when one day, she received an email from an unidentified sender. Clicking the email, she saw only six words.

 _Are you bored with your life?_

Thinking, she nodded almost unconsciously. The screen blurred before her eyes, and she fell off her chair onto the floor. Before she could do anything, blackness edged her vision and swallowed her.

* * *

Kimura opened her eyes, and was standing in an amusement park. The sun was blazing hot, and people were walking past. Not one looked at her like she wasn't supposed to be there. She looked down, and noticed she was wearing what she always wore. A grey jacket, a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. She was now wearing black running shoes, as well as a brown wrist watch.

 _Where am I? Wasn't I in my room? What am I doing here?_

A huge Ferris wheel loomed in the distance. People's screams of delight echoed in the distance. There was a general good feeling in the air.

A piercing scream split the air.

Yelling people rushed past Kimura. The mood instantly switched, and her blood ran cold. She knew that she had to know what the commotion was about. Pushing against the tide of people, she broke through and saw what everyone was running from.

A tall person with black hair and clothes stood with a gun in his hands. He wore a black scarf-like collar that had grey arrows pointing down, and black and grey headphones. His eyes were yellow. Glowing yellow.

He was facing eight teenagers. Correction, nine. One was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious. The male on the ground looked essentially identical to the gunman, except the person on the ground had white hair, and a white scarf collar with green arrows pointing down and green headphones. The gunman stood before the nine teenagers, and he was… smiling? Laughing, he raised his gun to the closest teen.

"NO!"

Legs moving without command, she launched herself in front of the teen. The gunman's finger closed on the trigger, and Kimura swore she could see the bullet as it flew toward her. She felt the impact, and as she collapsed on the ground, the world blacked out.

* * *

 **R &R, have a cookie (::), and bella ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'm really starting to like this fanfiction! And I've got some good ideas for it too!**

* * *

First the words filtered in. Then the thoughts.

" _Is she ok?"_

" _When will she wake up?"_

" _How is she alive?"_

Slowly, Kimura opened one eye, then the other. She was lying down in a bed, a white sheet over her. Tubes and lines were attached to her body, a heart monitor to her left. A doctor stood at the foot of the bed. He was wearing glasses and a white lab coat. Seeing that she was awake, he went over and knelt down next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, actually," she replied.

The doctor stared at Kimura for what she felt was minutes.

 _Uh, what did I say wrong?_

"Some kids asked to see you. They said that they were your friend. Is that true? Do you want to see them?"

 _Is he talking about the group of kids that I met? The ones the gunman was attacking?_

"Yeah, they're my friends. Can I see them? Privately?"

The doctor nodded, and left the room. A few moments later, eight teenagers filed into the room. First came a girl wearing a purple iPod design hoodie, and had green hair. Kimura recognized her as the teen she had jumped in front of. Second was a blonde boy with a black hoodie that had white spots on the hood. He was grinning. Next was a tall boy with black hair and a green jumpsuit, with goggles on the hood. He looked a little like a frog. A girl with long white hair and pink eyes crept in after the frog-man. She wore a white hoodie with pink roses on it, along with a pink ribbon tied to her hair. A black haired male wearing a red jersey walked in after, holding a phone. He apparently was… talking to it? Then a tall white haired male and short brown haired male walked in together. The tall white haired male was the one she saw unconscious earlier, and he had pink eyes with a red beauty mark on his right upper cheek. The brown haired male wore a white vest over a blue shirt. All the teens wore different expressions, from amused to undifferentiated to bored or annoyed. Then the girl who Kimura saved spoke up.

"Hey."

"Um, hi…?"

The girl stared at Kimura, studying her. The girl's eyes were piercing, and she looked very much in control of the situation.

 _Who… who are these kids?_

"How did you survive?"

 _Wait, what?_

"What do you mean by that?"

The girl looked at her for a few more seconds, then spoke again. "The gunshot. You should theoretically be dead."

 _What?!_

"I… I think you're mistaken. I'm very much alive."

"Oh, I never said you're dead. You're very much alive. What I think happened is that you entered the Heat-Haze."

 _The Heat-Haze?_

"What do you mean? What's that? Who are you?"  
Then the blonde boy in the black hoodie spoke. He smirked, then put a finger to his mouth.

"We're a secret organization."

 _A secret organization?_

The girl in the purple hoodie elbowed the smiling boy - hard.

"Ow! What was that for, Kido?!"

"You can't just tell people that!"

 _So, the purple hoodie girl is Kido?_

Then the frog-man spoke up. "We should probably get going. The doctors are going to come check up on her soon."

"Wait, I don't even know your names!"

Kido turned to her. "I'm Kido. That grinning idiot is Kano. The one wearing the green jumpsuit is Seto, and the girl next to him is Marry. Shintaro is the one talking to Ene. Ene is inside Shintaro's phone. The tall albino is Konoha, and the kid next to him is Hibiya. Good enough for you?"

"Uh, I guess. I'm Kimura Osaki. But what do you want with me?"

Kido spoke first. "We need to go now. We can explain later, or on the way if you'd like. But you need to trust us."

 _Can I really trust these kids?_

Nodding, Kimura got up, yanking off the wires. Luckily, they came off easily. Her clothes were still on, and her shoes were on the side of the bed. Slipping into them, she nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **R &R, maybe? Guess what will happen next! Bella ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3? Excited?**

* * *

The nine teenagers nonchalantly strolled down the hospital walls, trying not to be conspicuous. Of course, that was harder for some like Konoha, who had a permanent look of blankness on his face, and Shintaro, who was not at all good at acting nonchalant. The rest somewhat succeeded, at various degrees of success. Kimura thought she did ok, and somehow the group managed to make it out the doors of the hospital unnoticed. As soon as they made it out the doors, Kido broke into a run, and everyone else followed suit. Kimura, of course, didn't know the city at all, and just followed Kido. Everyone else seemed familiar to the tall buildings and unknown streets, but to Kimura it was essentially a maze. So as she blindly followed the others, her mind wandered.

 _Can I trust them?_

 _Are they really a secret organization?_

 _What do they want with me?_

Not noticing the others had stopped, Kimura stopped just in time to avoid bumping into Shintaro. They stood in front of an apartment, with the numbers 107 on it. Kido casually opened the door and stepped inside. The inside of the apartment looked cozy, with a TV and couches on one corner, and the kitchen on another. A table stood away from the kitchen, and a hallway led away presumably to more rooms.

"Welcome to the base of Mekakushi Dan!" Kano announced.

 _Doesn't Mekakushi Dan mean Blindfold Gang?_

"Uh, is that your gang name?" Kimura slowly asked.

"Yup!" Kano exclaimed, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"So, are you going to explain yourselves now?"

Kido nodded. "The things we are going to say might seem unbelievable though. But trust me, it's all true."

Kano lazily sat down on the couch. "I'll start the story. It all starts with the Heat-Haze, a phenomenon that gives us our powers. More on that later. Oh, and you might want to sit down. This is going to take a while. _**(AN: I second that! Lots of dialogue ahead!)**_ So, the Heat-Haze is basically a never ending world. You enter it when you die on August 15. Some few lucky people get to escape it, with a prize. They get the eyes. Basically, our eyes turn red when we activate our 'powers'." Suddenly, Kano's eyes flashed red, then returned to their normal yellow.

 _He has cat eyes. Huh._

"All of us in the Mekakushi Dan have entered and escaped the Heat-Haze. Marry here is one fourth medusa, too. Just so you know. Danchou–that's Kido-her ability is the Concealing Eyes, allowing her to be unnoticed by others. Seto the 'giant frog's' ability is the Stealing Eyes, he can read minds. Mine is the Deceiving Eyes. I can… change myself to appear how I want. Marry can freeze people if she looks at them too long, she has the Staring Eyes. Momo has the Captivating Eyes, she can draw people's attention. But Momo's not here right now, she's an idol. I'm sure you've heard of her, but she's very busy. Ene has the Opening Eyes, and now she's a cyber-being. Hibiya has the Focusing Eyes, which means he can see things from a bird's eye view from far away. Konoha has the Awakening Eyes, and he now has a new body. But he is an amnesic, and can't remember his past. Shintaro has the Retaining Eyes, and can remember everything he sees and experiences. You're here because today is August 15. You should have died from that gunshot, but you're obviously not dead. We think you entered the Heat-Haze. And if we're correct, then you have an eye ability too."

"Ok, that's a lot to take in. What? Eye abilities? You think I have it? And how can I have entered the Heat-Haze? I don't remember it!"

"It's not that you can't remember it. It's that you refuse to." Hibiya spoke, his voice low and somehow sounding like he knows more then he should.

 _Wait, so if I did then I don't remember because I don't want to? How does that work?_

Suddenly, Kimura fell to the ground. Her eyes blurred, and she saw the roof of the apartment before she disappeared.

* * *

 **What happened? R &R, and bella ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, experience the Heat-Haze people! Oh, and this is a memory, so Kimura doesn't know anything Kano told her at this moment.**

* * *

The world was hot. So hot. People yelling, then screaming. The place felt familiar. Suddenly, the atmosphere of the amusement park changed from happy to dangerous.

 _I've been here before._

Running through the tide of people getting away, Kimura broke through and was greeted by nine teenagers facing a gunman.

 _What? I was just here! Is this a dream?_

The gunman smiled crazily and raised the gun to the nearest teenager.

"NO!"

The words leapt unbidden from her lips, and she threw her body in front of the teen. The finger closed on the trigger.

 **Bang**

Falling, closing her eyes as the world swam and disappeared.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, she stood in the middle of an amusement park. The sun shone hot, and she could hear people laughing.

 _What? Is this a dream?_

The atmosphere of the park shifted.

 _I must be going crazy. I'm in my room. I have to be dreaming!_

Running through the screaming people, having to see. Bursting through and being greeted by the same sight.

Nine teenagers, and a gunman.

Throwing herself in front of the closest teenager, Kimura closed her eyes, praying that the dream would end.

 _Please, please let it end now._

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, not wanting it to be true. But of course, she could already feel the familiar heat.

 _No! It's not possible! There's no way!_

Running away from the scene, already knowing what's going to happen. As the tide of people ran away with Kimura following, she heard a bang. Then another. And another.

 _NO! IT'S JUST A DREAM!_

But the screams of the teens. They sounded oh so very real. One after another after another. Feeling faint, she fell to the ground as the heat blazed.

 _It can't be true…_

* * *

After a while, Kimura got used to the world. She would run away and try to ignore the gunshots. And then she would faint and it would start again. Always the same. She sat on a bench, waiting for the screams.

As Kimura gazed at her lap, she felt the bench quiver as someone sat next to her. Looking to her right, she saw a brown haired girl. She was wearing a red scarf, and had red eyes. And she was smiling, admittedly sadly.

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

 _What does she mean?_

"Thank you for saving my sister."

 _Her sister?_

"Who… who are you?"

"My name is Ayano."

 _Ayano? That's a pretty name._

"Hey, Kimura?"

 _Wait, I didn't tell her my name, right? How does she know it?"_

"Yeah?"

"If you could have one wish. Any wish. What would it be?"

* * *

 **Thank you Darkwarrior1010 for following! R &R, here's a cookie (::), and bella ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this Chapter is kinda short. Actually really short. But it was on purpose, so it's ok.**

* * *

 _One wish. Any wish._

"W-what? A wish?"

"Yup!"

 _Is she for real?_

"How could you grant any wish?"

Ayano smiled. "I have ways."

 _Anything. In the world. What would I want? To have Takami come back? No. What I really want is…_

"I want to be someone else."

Ayano smiled softly. "Are you sure? You only have one wish."

 _Am I sure? But you can never be sure about things like these._

"Yeah."

Ayano nodded. Kimura could hear gunshots in the distance. Slowly, Ayano was disappearing from her vision.

"Say hi to Shintaro for me…"

Kimura fell to the ground, and the blazing heat disappeared for the last time.

* * *

 **R &R? I kinda say the same thing every time. What do you guess her powers will be and the name? Bella ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dislike just explaining things, so I tried to spice it up a bit. Of course, I probably failed...**

* * *

Groaning, Kimura opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a blue cyber being. She was inside the TV, looking extremely bored.

"Hey, you're awake!"

"Uh, hi. You're Ene, right?"

"That's me!"

 _That's the cyber girl Kano told me about._

"You've been out for an hour! The others are out doing groceries, and I'm stuck house sitting." The blue cyber girl pouted.

"Uh… sorry?"

Ene rested in a sitting position before she said, "So, do you want to do something? The others will be back soon."

"Uh, I'm really tired. I'll just rest."

Ene pouted some more. "You're boring!"

 _She's kinda annoying, but funny._

"Sorry…"

Before Ene could reply, the door creaked and Kido looked inside. "Ah, you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just tired."  
As she finished speaking, Kano poked his head inside. "Ah, Kimura! You're awake!" His gave his trademark grin, then set the groceries he was holding onto the kitchen counter. Soon after, the other seven came in. Kimura was most interested when Momo came in, because according to Kano, she was an idol. Momo had orange blonde-ish hair, and was wearing a pink hoodie. She smiled and said hello to Kimura, but didn't ask much about a new person in the base. Kimura guessed the others had already filled her in. None of the members confronted her about her blacking out, but she supposed Kido told them not to. Guessing that they would ask her later, she stretched out on the couch and waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

When Kido called everyone for dinner, Kimura also came. She felt awkward, intruding on their meal, but Kido ushered her to a seat, and none of the other members looked like she was out of place. When Kido set the meals on the table (meals that she cooked herself, to be exact), Kimura also ate. She didn't eat much, not wanting to take from others. But everyone seemed fine with it. It was after the meal was finished, and everyone was relaxing in the Living Room area when Kido spoke.

"So Kimura, when you blacked out, did anything happen?" All the other members pretended to be interested with whatever they were doing, but they were clearly paying attention to Kido and her.

"Uh, yeah. Um, about that Heat-Haze. So… I might have entered it." The members instantly abandoned what they were doing. Most of the members crowded around Kido and Kimura, but Seto and Marry left and returned with a blue book. Self-conscious, Kimura started to tell what had happened.

"So, I continually died saving Kido or blacked out when I ran away. Not really a great story. It happened countless times. But the last time before I woke up, I met someone. Uh Kido, do you have an older sister named… Ayano?" The room was dead silent, and was only broken when Kido whispered, "Where did you hear that name?"  
"Ayano said thank you for saving my younger sister. Oh, and she said to say 'hi' to Shintaro for her."

The room instantly broke out into talking. Shintaro started asking questions if Ayano said anything else, Kido, Seto, and Kano were asking what happened, Marry was clinging to Seto, and all the others were telling everyone to calm down. It took a few minutes, but eventually Kimura was able to talk and actually be heard.

"Uh, who is Ayano?"

"She's me, Kido, and Kano's adopted older sister. She founded the Mekakushi Dan. You could say she's member 0." Seto offered.

 _Wait, so I met the founder of this group?_

"What's Ayano doing in the Heat-Haze?"

Surprisingly, it was Kano who spoke. And he wasn't laughing, or grinning, but was actually serious. "She killed herself so that all the snakes wouldn't unite."

 _Snakes? Aren't they eyes?_

Kimura repeated the question out loud.

"The eye powers come from snakes of a medusa called Azami. Azami is the one who created the Heat-Haze. She didn't create it for the purpose of people, but she lost control of it. When we got our powers, the snake went inside of us. That's what gives us our powers. The snakes together could do powerful-and dangerous-things. But if Ayano entered the Heat-Haze and obtained an eye but stayed there, they would never unite. It was a sacrifice." Kano looked incredibly sad, not hiding how he felt. Kimura thought for a few seconds, then realized she overlooked one important thing.

 _Who is the gunman, then?_

* * *

 ** _Get ready for Kuroha! R &R, and bella ciao!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, Kimura is very creative with names, huh?**

* * *

"Who is the gunman?"

Kimura thought it was a relatively simple question. The Mekakushi Dan's reaction told otherwise. Shintaro was the one who answered this time. "The gunman was the Snake of Clearing Eyes. You know the snakes Kano was talking about? He's a snake, but smarter than the others. The Snake of Clearing Eyes used to be in Konoha. That's why he looks so much like him. But somehow he found a way to break away and make a somewhat identical body. Now he's running out on the loose."

 _Heh, his nickname should be Kuroha. Cause 'kuro' means black and so Kuroha would be Black Konoha._

"Wait, he's just 'on the loose'? A gunman is just 'on the loose'?"

"Well, he's sort of a psychopathic killer, but yeah!" Kano was smirking, but Kimura got a feeling that he was hiding something.

 _Probably has to do with his 'eyes'._

"Are you guys trying to capture Kuroha?"

Kido looked sharply at Kimura. "Kuroha?"

"Uh, yeah! I mean, 'kuro' means black so it would be Black Konoha, so Kuroha is what I made as his nickname. The Snake of Clearing Eyes is too long to say, right?"

Kido looked thoughtful, then nodded. "The nickname 'Kuroha' sounds fine. And yes, we are trying to track him. But he is the cleverest snake, he's not stupid. And we aren't exactly the best people to go up against him. We may have powers, but the Snake of Clearing Eyes power is to nullify our powers. Even if it didn't, none of us have an offensive attack power anyways."

There was a moment of silence where everyone stared at each other, then Marry spoke quietly and timidly.

"Uh, so do we need the book?" She held up the blue book Kimura had seen her and Seto grab earlier. It looked vaguely like a story book. Kido nodded, and turned back to Kimura. "That book holds all that we know about eyes. What did you wish for in the Heat-Haze? Someone asked you, right?"

Kimura nodded. "Ayano asked me. I said I wanted to be someone else." Seto gently took the book from Marry's hand and flipped through it. "Do you have any idea of what it could be, or what you might be able to do?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I could try…?"

Closing her eyes, Kimura concentrated and tried to make something happen. Nothing did. Discouraged, she was about to give up when she felt herself falling.

 _What? Am I really going to faint again?_

Closing her eyes, Kimura fell to the ground.

* * *

 **She fainted again? She must be faint of heart! R &R, and I really am going to integrate the other characters more. Soon, I promise! Bella ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Her power is now revealed! 0_0 At first I thought it was a bit too overpowered, but I figured a way to lessen its powerfulness a bit. But I like OP characters, anyways.**

* * *

Kimura's head was still spinning when she opened her eyes. She got the feeling she hadn't been out for long, and was surprised that she was standing up. It took about five seconds to realize that the body she was in wasn't hers.

 _AH! WHAT?_

Looking down, she saw that she was wearing a purple hoodie and had long green hair.

 _Am… am I Kido?!_

" _What the heck?"_

 _Wait, is that Kido?_

" _Yes I am Kido, who else would I be?"_

 _What… what happened? Why are you in my head?_

" _The question should be why are you in my head. You just hijacked my body!"_

Finally paying attention to her surrounding, she looked and saw her body on the ground. Most of the members were crowded around her body.

"Uh, guys?"

Kano, Shintaro, and Seto turned to look.

"I might be Kimura…"

"Wha-" Shintaro asked, taken aback.

" _Kimura, is this your eye power?"_

 _How should I know?_

" _Why my body?"_

 _I don't know…_

" _Can you release me? Maybe go back to your own body?"_

 _I can try._

Closing her eyes, Kimura tried to go back to her own body. After focusing about 10 seconds, she started to feel dizzy.

 _I… I think it's working!_

" _Keep trying. Don't stop."_

As she focused more, she started to feel weak.

" _I feel myself almost in control."_

Kimura was too weak to think a reply. Finally collapsing, her head hurt behind the eyes as she felt the familiar body. She was back.

"Ugh…"

Shintaro spun from Kido to Kimura. "Wait, Kimura was Kido?"

Kido grimaced and grabbed her head. She was tired, but in a better shape than Kimura. "Seto, lay Kimura on the couch. Let her rest." Seto picked Kimura up, and gently set her down in a sleeping position. Groaning again, Kimura opened her eyes. They glowed red for half a second, then returned to their normal brown. Hibiya noticed. "Kido! Her eyes were red for a second there."

Kido nodded. "Seto, look in the book for an eye power that can make the user travel to another's body. Kimura just traveled in me." Seto nodded, then started flipping through the book again. Stopping, he scanned the page.

"Uh, is this it? It says 'Transferring Eyes'. Something about observing or controlling another person or animal." Kido nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Doesn't say anything about how much it hurts after, though." Kimura groaned, trying to grin. It came out as more of a grimace.

Konoha stood up from his previous kneeling position. "I can carry her to her room, if she would like," he nearly whispered. His voice was soft-spoken, and it was the first time Kimura had heard him talk.

 _He's nothing like Kuroha. He's so quiet and nice._

"Uh, sure Konoha. Thanks."

Konoha picked her up easily with his superhuman strength. Holding her like a child, he carried her away into the hallway and a room. The room was very bare, it only had a small bed, a bedside table, and a small round black rug. Setting her gently on the bed, Konoha smiled.

"Thanks, Konoha," Kimura whispered, exhausted. Konoha just gave a small smile in that simple, childish way of his. He turned off the light and left Kimura. Slowly, she closed her eyes. After the events of the day, she would have though sleep impossible. Her body told her otherwise, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be interesting, trust me. R &R, and bella ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't worry, Kimura's entire past will be revealed soon. Ok, so maybe not really that soon. But it will happen.**

* * *

"This is for your own good."

Covering up, screaming. Crying, again and again. Running, running, trying to escape.

The scene shifts.

The sky is sunny. It completely offsets her mood. She stood in front of the simple grave. A single tear ran down her cheek.

Again, a shift.

The sun is hot, oh so hot. Gunshots, and she throws herself in front of the incoming bullet. Over and over again. Screaming, yelling, crying.

Gasping, Kimura sat up. Sweat was heavy on her forehead and back, and she was tangled in the blankets. She could faintly recall she had been screaming.

 _Another nightmare. It was worse this time._

A faint yelling could be heard. At first, she thought it was in her mind. Then she realized it was coming from somewhere else in the base. Admittedly, the person was better at masking their screaming.

 _Is someone else having a nightmare too?_

Getting up, Kimura shivered as a draft of cold air hit her shivering body. As she walked out, she saw the moon was out through the window. Pale grey, shimmering lines of light lit up the floor. Opening the door, she went out into the hallway.

 _Wait, the screaming stopped. How do I know which room it is?_

She waited for about 30 seconds, and was about to go back into her room when she heard a faint whimper three doors to her right. Slowly, she crept to the room. None of the rooms had any identifier as to who it could belong to.

 _Only one way to figure out._

Cautiously, Kimura opened the door a crack. She couldn't see much, except that there was a bed and the definite form of someone lying on it. She just couldn't see who it was.

 _Just a little farther…_

Opening the door a crack more, she stopped in her tracks. Lying in the bed, was Kido.

And she was crying.

Softly, Kido was crying in her sleep. She was twisting and turning, and Kimura knew she was having a nightmare. Opening the door and stepping inside, Kimura quietly made her way to the bed. Kido didn't respond as Kimura sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly, feeling awkward, she put a comforting arm around Kido. Kido didn't wake up, but visibly calmed. They stayed like that for a while, Kido mumbling in her sleep and Kimura drifting off every few seconds, only to jolt back awake. It was around one o'clock that Kimura finally got Kido to calm down completely, and she stole back to her room, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

 **No, this is not a Kido x OC. I just wanted to make something cute, and show Kido's more vulnerable side. On the other hand, I also wanted to show Kimura's caring side. And yes, I know I'm still focusing on only a few characters. I said _I'll get to it_. R &R, and bella ciao! (Oh, and if you are interested why I always say "Bella ciao" at the end of every chapter, PM me and I'll tell you! Or maybe I'll end up telling anyways.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A shorter chapter, sorry. But then again, all my chapters are kinda short.**

* * *

A faint sizzling sound hissed in the background, and Kimura could smell Kido cooking breakfast. Getting up, she was still tired. Of course, that was to be expected if you went to sleep past midnight. Realizing that she had no clothes to wear, she was deciding to go shopping for clothes when she saw a set of fresh clothes identical to hers. Apparently, the Dan had bought it for her.

 _That's nice of them._

Quickly changing, she headed out. Most of the members were already awake, but Momo and Shintaro weren't there.

"Hey Seto, where's Momo and Shintaro?" she asked Seto as he came down. "Momo is Shintaro's younger sister, and they live in their own house with their mom."

 _So all the other Dan members live here? Don't they have families also?_

Sitting down, she waited as the other Dan members gathered around the table. When Kido finished making breakfast, they ate. Kimura still felt awkward about eating with them.

 _Aren't any of them going to ask about the screaming last night?_

None of them acted any different. Kido still had her cool leader demeanor, Kano was laughing and Seto was talking with Marry. Hibiya was glaring at Konoha, as Konoha asked for thirds. None of them mentioned the screaming.

 _They had to have heard it. It wasn't exactly quiet._

But none of them brought it up. None of them confronted Kido or her.

 _Maybe they have their own nightmares._

Then she understood. They were all so good at pretending, playacting that everything was fine. They didn't ask each other what was wrong because they wouldn't want someone asking them the same thing.

 _Why? What is it that they want to hide from their friends?_

Kano, with his blonde hair and trademark smile. What was he hiding? Seto, with his kind heart. Why was he so nice? Kido, always so strong. Was she really that type of person inside? Marry, so shy and quiet. Why was she so afraid? Hibiya, grumpy and reserved. What had he seen? Konoha, silent but kind. What was his past?

 _What am I hiding? Who am I inside?_

* * *

 **Yes, who are you really Kimura? Thank you Harukawa Ayame for following and favoriting! Here's a cookie just for you! (::)** **R &R, and bella ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**See? I added Hibiya!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Kimura joined Mekakushi Dan. She found they didn't really do much, except go on kind of pointless missions. All the same, it was a sort of family and she enjoyed their companionship. The subject of her power had come up a few times, but mostly it was left alone. Kuroha had apparently disappeared from the city for now, and there were no new leads on him. It was made a point not to mention Kuroha around Konoha anymore, as he got visibly distraught at the mention of his counterparts name. Kimura had started to practice her eye power on her own, transferring herself to small animals. She had successfully transferred into a stray cat and back when the door opened. Quickly sitting up from her bed, she faced the intruder. Hibiya was standing at the door.

"What are you doing in my room?!" he exclaimed.

"This is my room, I'm pretty sure."

Hibiya looked around the room, taking half a step back.

"Uh, sorry. I mean…"

"Yeah, it's fine, Hibiya."

Hibiya turned to go, when Kimura stopped him. "Hey, Hibiya?"

Hibiya looked back, surprised. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you… about the Dan."

Hibiya faced Kimura, confusion written on his face. "What about the Dan?"

"Well…"

 _Why am I asking him? Does it even matter if we hide our pasts from each other? I do it too, after all._

"What is it?" Hibiya looked slightly annoyed, yet also curious about what Kimura had to ask.

"It's just that… do the other members trust me? I've been here for a while, right? And why are all of you living together? Don't you have homes too? I mean, I know that to enter the Heat-Haze you have to die, but how does that affect your guy's homes? Where did all of you come from? How did you meet? And-"

"Whoa! That's a lot of questions, geez. One question at a time, and _slower_ this time."

"Uh, do you and the other members trust me? I've been around for a while, but I still feel like a stranger."

Hibiya nodded. "We trust you. Of course, I'm the newest member aside from you, so I haven't been a member for a super long time. Next."

"Why do all of you live together? Don't you guys have homes like Momo and Shintaro?" Kimura watched as Hibiya hesitated.

"All of us have sort of lost our family. I can't really say much about that, you'll have to ask each member personally. It's not like it's open knowledge."

"Oh. Well, how did you all meet?"

"If you want to know the answer to that, ask Kido or Kano or Seto. They'll know better than anyone. They're the founders of the Mekakushi Dan." Hibiya hesitated, and then corrected himself. "Actually, Ayano was the founder. But Kido is the leader." Turning, Hibiya left the room, but not before muttering under his breath about wasted time. Still, Kimura smiled, because she knew he didn't mean it. Closing her eyes and getting comfortable on the bed, she started practicing again.

 _Maybe I should ask Kido or Seto. I don't think Kano will give me a straightforward answer, though._

* * *

 ** _Aaaand end on a awkward note. R &R, and bella ciao!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kano time, yeah baby! Okay now that sounded weird...**

* * *

Raise, fall. Raise, fall. Again and again.

" _This is for your own good."_

She hears a scream, and it takes her a while to realize it is hers.

Gasping, Kimura sat up. The nightmares have gotten worse. Getting up, she is already dressed. Quickly sliding out of her room and out the door.

 _Ah, the moon really is bright tonight, huh?_

The moon sits boldly in the sky, shining brightly. The wind whistles, but Kimura has her jacket on. She stood there for a few minutes, just looking up.

The door behind her opens. Without thinking, Kimura dove to the side and hid behind the building wall. Slowly peering around, she saw Kano step outside. After pausing, he started walking away from the base.

 _Where is Kano going? And at a time like this?_

Quietly, she followed him. She would have preferred to follow in a cat or a dog, but then her body would have been lying on the street. Not a good idea. Kano continued walking, oblivious that Kimura was following. After a while, he took a left and they ended up in a graveyard. The moonlight illuminated it so it looked ghostly, but not creepy. Kano walked inside, and headed for a grave slightly offset from the middle. Kimura sneakily followed. Approaching the grave, Kano kneeled down in front of it. Hiding behind another grave two rows behind, Kimura could barely read the inscription.

"Ayano Tateyama. November 22 XX-August 15 XX. Cause of death: Suicide. A loving older sister, may she rest in peace."

Kano's lips were moving as he stared at the tombstone.

 _Is he… talking to it? That's Ayano's gravestone, the founder, right? Kano's older sister?_

Moving one row closer, she began to make out words.

"-named Kimura. I'm sure you know though, right? She's like Kido, isn't she? I hear her screams at night. Is she like us? She never tells us where she came from, I wonder where her family is. Do you think I should ask? I don't want to be pushy. She's kinda like me, in a way. She was screaming tonight. Maybe I should ask her about her nightmares. Would she tell me? Probably not."

 _I probably would._

"Does she even trust us?"

 _I do._

"But I really want to know where she came from, she never mentions it."

 _No one ever brought it up._

"Anyways, I should go. Take care, okay? Seeya."

Turning around, Kimura raced away to get back before Kano. That's when she realized.

 _His eyes wasn't activated the entire time. He wasn't lying._

* * *

 ** _R &R, and bella ciao!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally, some more Konoha action! And negima action!**

* * *

Arriving back at the base, Kimura threw herself into her bed as she heard Kano opening the door. The almost silent thumps of his feet on the floor made their way past her room. Another door opened, and shut. Her heart pounding, she lay on her bed, not moving. Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

 _She opened the door almost silently. Wincing at every creak, she made her way through the main door and up the stairs. As she reached the top, the floor creaked. Flinching and freezing, she waited as she heard the heavy footsteps making their way towards her…_

* * *

 _Again?_

It was early in the morning. The nightmare had woken Kimura up early. She was exhausted, especially with two nightmares in a row. She was still in the clothes she wore last night. Looking at her watch, she saw it was 6:30 a.m. Changing and getting ready, she went to the main room. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Konoha sitting on the couch. He was eating negima.

"Uh, Konoha?"

"Hm?" Konoha looked up from his negima, still chewing.

"What are you doing this early eating?"

Konoha swallowed, then said "I was hungry, so I went down to get some negima."

 _Does he really like negima or something? He's mentioned it a lot…_

"Do you really like negima?" Konoha nodded, taking another bite. "Negima is my favorite food," he said, talking as he chewed. Finishing the bite, he lifted the negima to Kimura's face. "Do you want some? We have some more…" It was obvious he didn't want to give up his negima.

"Ah, no. I'm good." Sitting down next to Konoha, she looked at him as he ate.

"Konoha, you don't remember your past?" He shook his head. "I think Shintaro or Ene knows something about my past, but they deny it. I don't know why."

 _Hm, maybe I'll ask them why later._

"Oh. Well, they probably have a good reason not to tell. Don't mind it too much. By the way, what's your favorite animal, Konoha?" Konoha didn't hesitate with his answer.

"My favorite animal is the triceratops."

"The dinosaur?"

Konoha nodded.

"Why?" Kimura looked at Konoha's blank face.

"Because, I like the triceratops," Konoha repeated adamantly.

"Ok…"

 _Konoha is very interesting. Childish, but also happy._

"Well, I'll get you some more negima, Konoha. Maybe later we can get something triceratops related?"

Konoha smiled a rare smile. Kimura smiled back, then when to get his negima.

* * *

 **Like negima's appearance? Oh, and Konoha's too! R &R, and bella ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A little bit of a time skip, sorry if you wanted to see Konoha getting his negima.**

* * *

Walking down the street, Kimura sighed. She shouldn't have told Kido about buying Konoha a triceratops related thing. Kido had said it was her "mission" to go buy it.

 _Seriously, this group is fun and all, but sometimes they can do silly things. This, as a mission?_

Walking into a convenience store, she was struck by a blast of cold air. The sky was bright blue with several lazy clouds floating in the sky, and the sun was hot.

 _Heat-Haze weather, heh._

Looking at the keychains and plushies, she spotted a green and yellow triceratops plushie.

 _Konoha will love that!_

Grabbing it, she checked the price tag. It wasn't too expensive, and Kimura quickly purchased it. Tucking it under her arm, she headed back toward the base. She felt hot as she left the store, as she was wearing her grey jacket as usual. She was reluctant to take it off, and so she wore it even though it was hot. As she stepped out onto the path, she heard a cry.

 _What was that?_

Another cry. Then a laugh.

 _That laugh. It's familiar… No. It couldn't be._

Staggering away, she could only watch as she saw on the opposite side of the road, there stood Kuroha. He was crazily smiling, and was holding a gun and a knife covered in blood. It seemed Kuroha had not seen her yet, and Kimura took off running in the opposite direction. Pulling out her phone that she had gotten shortly after joining the gang, she speed dialed Kido. She picked up after the third ring.

"Yeah, what is it, Kimura?"

"Kido! He's here!"

"Who?"

"Kuroha!"

"Where are you, Kimura?!" Kido's voice sounded slightly panicked, and she could hear her calling the other gang members.

 _I can only hope Kuroha didn't see me._

Giving Kido the directions to her location, she ducked into a park nearby. It was abandoned, and Kimura hid behind the slide.

 _I feel kinda stupid hiding here, but if that's what it takes…_

"Kido, I'm hiding at the park nearby. Be careful." Kimura could envision Danchou nodding.

"Of course, Kimura. But you're the one in trouble. Hang on, we're almost there."

Kimura looked down, and she realized she was holding something besides her phone. She was clutching the triceratops plushie like her life depended on it. Hearing something, she looked up. There, at the entrance of the park, stood Kuroha. He was chuckling under his breath.

"I thought I heard someone come here. Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Starting to search the park, Kimura crouched lower as Kuroha got closer and closer. Closing her eyes, she flinched as she heard his voice.

"Found you."

* * *

 **Aaaaand cliffhanger! R &R, and bella ciao!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Did you enjoy the cliffhanger wait?**

* * *

Frozen in place, Kimura could only watch as Kuroha smiled down at her. His smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Ah, it's you." His voice was surprisingly soft, with a hint of malice. Kimura tried to say anything, even yell.

"Kimura? What's going on?!" Kido's voice rang out from her phone. She hadn't even realized the call was still on.

"A-a-ahh…" Kimura could only stutter and gasp.

"Kimura? Kimura! We're almost there!" Kido's voice sounded frantic.

Kuroha looked at the phone, then reached out, plucking it from her grasp. Crushing it with a single hand, Kimura could hear Kido's voice cut off. Kuroha dropped the crushed phone onto the ground, then lifted his gun.

Kimura broke out of her haze, and used her ability.

The world warped around her, and she felt the gun in her hand, the sun up above. She could sense Kuroha's anger, bright and flowing.

 _Your ability is to block others? Why didn't you use it?_

" _I didn't think you had that power, but I will destroy you. Your blood will run, and I will laugh."_

 _I am slightly disturbed._

" _Weak human. I will create a new medusa, and you shall die."_

Shaking her head, she looked down at her own body. Hearing shouts, she looked to her left. Kido stood there, along with Konoha and Kano. Her eyes widened.

"Kido! It's me!"

"W-what? Get away from her!" Kido stepped forward, and Konoha leapt toward her.

"Konoha! It's me! Kimura!" Konoha froze.

"Kido, I used my eye power on him! Konoha, hold me down while I transfer back." Throwing the gun and knife on the ground and kicking them away, she lay on the ground and Konoha held her. Transferring back, she grabbed the gun and knife before Kuroha could recover.

 _I guess that practicing my power is paying off._

Kuroha started thrashing once he got to his senses. Konoha was evidently straining to hold him down.

"What do we do with him?" Kano asked, looking at Kuroha.

"This." Stepping forward, Kimura raised the gun and shot. The bullet flew toward Kuroha and stuck him in his lower abdomen. He let out a small cry, but was still smiling. His thrashes got weaker and weaker, but all the while he stared at Kimura. Closing his eyes, he grinned and said, "Well now, you're a murder too. Not much better than me."

Kuroha died smiling.

* * *

 **And another chapter ends, where I will get no more reviews or follows or favorites. I'm not sure if I like that Kuroha died. Not because I like him enough to not kill him off, but because he was the main antagonist. Ah well. R &R, and bella ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kinda revealed her past... You happy?**

* * *

The rest of the gang ran up, minus Momo. They took one look at Kuroha's body and started to back off. Kimura looked down and realized she was still holding the gun. Dropping it from her numb fingers, she stumbled away and started to retch. Kuroha, still on top of Kuroha's dead body, quickly got off. Kano's smile slowly slipped off his face, replaced by a look of nonchalance. Kido's voice stuttered out. "We should get out of here before the police come…"

Kimura breathed heavily, tasting bile. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Getting up, she ran past the gang as she raced out of the park. She could hear the Dan calling after her, but she ignored them. Running past the tall buildings, their voices got lost in the wind.

 _I don't have my phone. They can't call me._

A part of her wanted to go back, and to pretend it never happened.

 _But it did. Kuroha is right. I'm a murderer._

Stopping to take notice where she was, she stood in front if a small pond. It looked peaceful, the water rippling in the sunlight. A small wooden dock stretched slightly into the center. The forest was around here, and she recognized it as the outskirts of the town. Sitting down on the dock, her feet barely missed the water. Looking down at it, she saw her face, her eyes horror filled.

 _I am a murderer. They must hate me now._

Slowly, tears formed in her eyes. Brushing them away, she looked up at the sky. It was still blue, as expected from summer.

 _Why even bother? Life's a bore, isn't it?_

Getting up, she lay down on the grass nearby. Using her gray jacket as a pillow, she closed her eyes. A soft wind rippled the grass, and she could almost hear someone calling.

* * *

 _His eyes were black. Like pits. They terrified her._

" _Kimura!"_

 _Squeezing her eyes shut, she knew what would happen next. A hand out of nowhere slapped her, and she fell backwards on the ground. Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away. Her father stood above her, like a giant. His black eyes show only hate._

" _Sneaking around, were you?"_

" _No, I was just-"_

" _Silence!"_

 _A belt raised and fell on her trembling body. Again and again. She simply lay there and took it. And the next day she would hide her hurting body, only to have it happen again._

 _She hated him._

* * *

Shooting awake, she saw the sky was an inky black. The sun had already set.

 _How long was I asleep?_

Quickly putting on her grey jacket, she was about to get up when she remembered that she had nowhere to go.

 _Funny, I'm imagining them calling me._

But it wasn't her imagination. A few moments later, Momo appeared, exhausted and sweating. Her face lit up when she saw Kimura.  
"I found her!" she yelled delightedly into her phone.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Ene couldn't get a good fix on your position because I guess you were in the woods, so we started searching for you. Why did you run?"

 _I didn't think you'd want me._

"No reason."

A few moments later, the rest of the Dan appeared. After a few awkward moments of silence, the Dan members pulled Kimura into an embrace.

 _I guess I finally found a true home._

* * *

 **Awwww happy ending. Well, ending of the chapter, at least. Not the story. R &R, and bella ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter... yeah... I'm not getting more feedback. Is anyone enjoying this?**

* * *

Pulling away, Kido looked sternly at Kimura. "Why did you run? Do you know how long we searched for you?" Adverting her eyes, Kimura looked down.

"… Why did you look for me?" Kido tilted her head.

"Because you're family now!" Seto laughed. Kimura scanned each member separately. Kido, looking relieved. Seto, smiling. Kano, with that smirk. Shintaro with his awkward grin, and Ene bouncing around his phone. Momo, a big smile from ear to ear. Hibiya looking annoyed but holding a hint of a smile. And Konoha smiling faintly, holding the triceratops doll Kimura had bought earlier.

 _That seemed like a lifetime ago._

Nodding toward the doll, Kimura asked, "Did you find that at the park?" Konoha smiled. "Thank you," he said. Getting up, Kimura gave the barest of a smile. "So are we going back to the base?" Hibiya nodded. "About time too!" he muttered grumpily. Momo laughed and gently nudged him. Slowly, the 10 teenagers left the peaceful pond to the apartment.

* * *

Eventually, making it to the base, Kido had everyone sit down in the 'Living Room' area. When everyone settled, she turned to Kimura.

"Why did you run?" Kido asked. Startled by the straightforward question, Kimura took a few seconds to comprehend the question.

"Uh, because I killed someone. I'm a murderer. Why would you want me?"

"You're not a murderer. It was in self-defense, right?" Shintaro asked tentatively.

"Kinda." Kimura shifted in the couch. "Kuroha was defeated. Konoha was holding him down. So it wasn't really in self-defense."

"But Kuroha killed lots of people! You're not at all like him!" Momo insisted. "If you had let him go, he would have killed a lot more!" Kido nodded. "Momo is right."

 _Still…_

"Why do you guys stay with me?"

Kano laughed. "Didn't you hear Seto before? We're family!" And then Kimura kicked Kano. He kneeled over, his facade fading away. His face was sad and troubled.

"See! You're lying!" Standing up abruptly, Kimura stood over Kano. Kimura was not particularly tall, but Kano was shorter than an average person. Kano looked surprised, then gave an awkward laugh. It was transformed into a flawless laugh as he activated his eyes again. Turning away, Kimura stormed away to her room.

 _Why was I so mad? Does it even matter?_

 _But it does…_

* * *

 ** _Ah, you're a liar Kano, and we all knew it! R &R and bella ciao!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**More nightmares. I think I'm getting rather good at telling them, it's surprising I haven't have one yet.**

* * *

 _Where am I?_

Kimura stood in the middle of a field. The wind blew, the grass fluttering. Hearing a voice she turned.

There stood Kuroha.

 _How?! I killed him!_

He smiled, that evil grin stretching from ear to ear. Motioning to his left, Kimura looked past him. The first thing she was Kano's lifeless body, shot in the head. Kido kneeled over him, crying. Seto lay near them, shot in the stomach and mouth. Marry, Momo, and Shintaro were trying to hoist up Konoha and Hibiya's bleeding bodies. Stepping forward, Konoha shot twice at Kido. She fell down, dead. Kimura tried to move forward, but she was rooted in place. Kuroha shot again, Shintaro collapsed. Marry and Momo both turned and Momo grabbed Marry, trying to run. But Kuroha just shot again. Then only Marry was left, the dying bodies of her friends lying around her. Looking at Kimura, her eyes brimming with tears. She mouthed a single word.

 _Help._

But Kimura couldn't do anything. She just stood there. And she watched as Kuroha raised the gun and shot again. Marry's lifeless body fell to the ground.

And then Kimura screamed. Kuroha turned to her, and Kimura could move. Running she heard him laughing behind her.

"You can't run…"

She ran until she could run no more. Turning around, she saw Kuroha right behind her.

"Goodbye, murderer." He laughed and raised the gun.

* * *

She couldn't move. The blankets were suffocating her. The lights were on, and Kimura could distinctly remember turning them off before going to sleep. She looked around, and saw Kano, Seto, and Konoha holding her down.

 _What are they doing in here!_

Squinting her eyes under the harsh light, she could barely talk, her voice hoarse from screaming.

"Let go of me..."

Immediately, the three boys scrambled off. Then Seto yelled for Kido to come. A few moments past, and Kido barged into the room.

"Kimura, are you ok?" Her voice was gentle, like a mother.

"Y-yeah, why?"

"You were screaming and spasming. We thought you were having a seizure at first. Was it a dream?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now, really."

Kido looked at Kimura. "No you're not. None of us has had nightmares this bad."

"Just… I'll talk about it in the morning."

Kido nodded. "It's late. Everyone go to bed." Slowly everyone left, Kido last. Kimura tried to sleep again, but couldn't. She was too afraid.

 _Is there something wrong with me?_

* * *

 **Ah, I have the perfect quote for this chapter!**

 ** _"They told me that dreams come true. However they forgot to tell me, nightmares are dreams too."_**

 **R &R, and bella ciao!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm writing this in a library, and it sucks. Seriously.**

* * *

Kimura paused before she entered the main room. She had hardly slept the night before, and dark bags hung under her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she headed in. The whole gang was there, sitting at the table, even Shintaro and Momo. They had probably arrived early. Sitting down, Kimura stared at the food in front of her. She wasn't hungry.

"Kimura?" Seto's voice sounded soft and caring. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"Not really."

There was a few moments of awkward silence, then Kimura sighed.

"Fine. It was just a nightmare, okay?"

"No it wasn't, Kimura. What was it about?" Kido pressed.

"Nothing!" Kido looked at her skeptically, then Kimura sighed again.

"It was just about Kuroha. No big deal."

"What about him? Anything else?" Kano added. Shooting a glare at Kano, Kimura gave a slight nod.

"Well, it's about you guys. And… my past…"

"What about us?" Hibiya understood the seriousness of the situation, and didn't even attempt to look annoyed.

"Just, well, Kuroha killed all of you. And I couldn't do anything. That was last night's nightmare, anyways."

"And about your past? You never told us, you know." Shintaro asked, looking awkward.

"You never told me yours."

"Ah, ah! She wants to know our past too! Well, anyone object?" Kano still had that smirk on his face. Kimura was growing to hate it. Everyone shook their heads, and Kano nodded. "Well Danchou, why don't you tell her? You're such a great storyteller!" Kido glared daggers into him. "Fine," she growled, irritated that Kano had suggested her. "I came from a rich family. Kano's mom abused him. Seto was bullied. We were taken to an orphanage and adopted by Ayano. She taught us red was the color of heroes, and after she killed herself we created Mekakushi Dan. Seto found Marry in the woods after her mom died, and brought her to the Dan. We found Momo because she is an idol, and Shintaro because he is Momo's sister, and a friend of Ayano's. Hibiya comes from the country, and came to the city to meet with his friend, Hiyori Asahina. Konoha is her uncle's foster kid. But Hibiya and Hiyori entered the Heat-Haze together, and only Hibiya made it out. So Hibiya and Konoha joined. Konoha doesn't remember anything past when was Hiyori's uncle's foster child. You happy now, Kano?" Kano laughed. "Your stories are so interesting, Danchou!" he teased. "Now your turn, Kimura!"

"Well, my past is a little but more complicated. You may not believe me."

"Believe me Kimura, we have seen and heard some pretty weird stuff," Momo encouraged.

"Well… I sort of think that I… well… came from a different dimension?"

"W-what?" Shintaro sputtered, choking on the coke he was drinking.

"Yeah… well, I got this email that asked if I was bored with my life, and I blanked out and ended up in the amusement park. And then I met you guys and… yeah."

Kido tilted her head. "Are you sure that it's a different _dimension_?"

"Fairly. I didn't even live anywhere near here. And it wasn't like I was out for months."

Seto nodded. "Go on more about before the email, Kimura."

"Well… before my best friend killed herself."

Shintaro set down his coke can, and stared down. "I understand how you feel…" he muttered.

"And my father hated me. Maybe like your mom, Kano."

Kano looked indignantly at Kimura. "My mom loved me. She didn't mean it like that. I was the one who messed up."

"My father genuinely hated me. He said he wished I had never been born."

The whole Dan froze. Then Momo spoke up.

"Seriously?"

* * *

 **I feel like I rushed it. Oh, well. R &R, and bella ciao!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I was on a trip and was... busy. Kinda short, I know.**

* * *

Feeling self-conscious as everyone looked at her, Kimura looked down. She felt like a specimen being examined. No one spoke. Thankfully, Kano was the one that broke the silence.

"Well, well, this is most interesting! But I think that we're done here, and seeing as no one is eating, shall we go?" Seto nodded, agreeing, and slowly the Dan dispersed. Only Kimura was left sitting. Letting out a sigh, she was relieved that they left. Going to her room, she decided to practice her powers again. Closing her eyes, she "scanned" for an animal nearby that she could transfer to. Finding a black kitten, she transferred. She found herself outside the Dan's base. Looking around, she spotted Kido.

 _She's looking right at me! Does she know?_

Walking over, Kido gently lifted the kitten up. Looking at it, Kimura felt her consciousness shrink a bit. How did she know? But Kido just gently carried the cat inside the base. Going to her room, she set Kimura on lap as she sat on her bed. She petted Kimura, and Kimura felt slightly stupid.

 _I guess Kido likes cats…_

"I'm so confused." Kido suddenly spoke. Looking at Kimura, she whispered, "You'll listen, right? And not tell anyone?" She chuckled to herself. "I'm talking to a cat…" Staring into space for a while, she continued. "Kimura, the newest member in our gang, says her dad hated her. How is that possible? My father didn't pay much attention to me, but he never flat out told me he hated me. She seems so sad, and she still doesn't trust us. All of us are messed up in our own way, and she should see that we can help her! I just want someone else to lead. But I have to be strong, for Ayano. Like I promised." Unconsciously, her hand ran up and down the cat's fur. "At least Kano is there. He knows how to lighten the mood. Even if he _can_ be an idiot sometimes." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Looking around, Kido called out "just a second!" and opened the window. Gently letting Kimura out the door and onto the street below, she shut the window and answered the door. Without wasting time, Kimura transferred back to her own body.

* * *

 **Kido likes cats! So cute!... Ahem, anyways, bella ciao!**


End file.
